Girls
Translation Progress: ONLINE Voice Acting In-Game: ONLINE Update ---- Girls is the first tab you see in Crush Crush, and allows you to directly interact with the various girls in the game. By clicking it, you will bring up a list of the girls in the game, which you can then select to use the interactions you have unlocked with the girl, as well as view the requirements necessary to gain the next level with them. Crush Crush is available on Steam, Kongregate and Nutaku. Nutaku.net features adult content, including sex scenes for reaching Lover level, and both it and Nutaku.com have a (formerly) exclusive character, named Nutaku after the sites. Interactions Sorry/'Chat'/'Flirt'/'Seduce' - Allows you to talk with the girl, gaining at least 20 affection. There's a complex formula involving her "Liked Trait" and how many girls are at "Lover" status, see the Hobbies page. Takes 10 seconds base to cool down. Stats - Allows you to view the unique stats of each girl, such as their age, birthday, and favorites (including their Liked Trait, which grants passive affection when you have at least one rank in it.) No cool down. Gift - Allows you to spend money buying the girl gifts, increasing affection. Takes 20 seconds base to cool down. Date - Allows you to spend money taking the girls on dates, increasing affection. Each date takes a different amount of time blocks and a set amount of time you must spend waiting to complete. Girls Cassie - A tsundere girl whom you encounter after accidentally hitting her with your bike and practically breaking her ribs, making her hate you. Unlocked by starting the game. Mio - A gamer geek you encounter after crushing her high score in an arcade, putting her in a foul mood. Unlocked by having Lvl 1 TechSavvy. Quill - A neko girl (with a cat) you encounter after crushing her cardboard house while fleeing from the police during a protest, putting her out in the rain. Unlocked by having Lvl 2 Motivation. Elle - A narcoleptic you encounter after crushing her psyche by making an existential observation, putting her into a confused mental state. Unlocked by having Lvl 2 Wisdom. Nutaku - (Starting v0.120) A sexy (NSFW) vamp who busts through your (fourth) wall and computer screen. Unlocked by having Lvl 6 Buff. Iro - An outgoing and energetic tomboy you encounter after crushing her motorcycle with a poorly aimed arrow. Unlocked by having Lvl 6 Badass. Bonnibel - An easygoing, friendly baker you encounter after crushing her cake while visiting her shop. Unlocked by having Lvl 10 Suave. Peanut (Not Released Yet) Unlocked only from Events. She can sometimes be seen when a certain game glitch occurs. She may become a character, but it seems unlikely. Generica - Introduced as your High School crush whom you just confessed your love to, she is quickly eliminated by the actual eighth girl, Ayano. Unlocked with Lvl 12 Tenderness. Ayano - A yandere (used with permission of YandereDev) who disposes of your high school crush Generica, and bad-mouths other girls. Unlocked with Lvl 12 Tenderness. Fumi - A time traveler from millennia in the future you encounter after studying physics phenomena. Unlocked by having Lvl 14 Smart. Bearverly - Originally an April Fools joke, this loud and powerful bear is encountered at a bar after you make a tasteless bear joke. Unlocked by having Lvl 17 Funny. Nina - A sassy maid you encounter after becoming a billionaire and looking for a personal assistant. Unlocked by having $100,000,000(v 0.94 onwards). Alpha - A holographic idol singer you encounter after depressing the mood of the audience at one of her performances. Unlocked by having Lvl 25 Angst. Pamu - A cosmic entity you encounter after freeing her from the monument in which she was imprisoned by crashing into it while skydiving. Unlocked by having Lvl 28 Lucky. Luna - An elvish Mercenary you encounter after messing up one of the words in a spell. Unlocked by unlocking Wizard job. Eva - A mecha pilot you encounter by knocking out her robot. Unlocked by working one shift at Wizard job. Karma - An oracle who comes with her bodyguard Sutra. She has found a prophecy that the "Dark One" will come from the Dark Portal and destroy the world unless the Chosen One is found. You crush her expectations by being the Chosen One. Unlocked by having Lvl 55 Mysterious. Sutra - Karma's bodyguard, who accompanied her on her search for the Chosen One. You crush her expectations by being the Chosen One. Unlocked by having Lvl 55 Mysterious. The Dark One (Dark Mio) - The dark side of Mio, who came out of the dark portal to destroy the world. You (the player, the chosen one) have to stop her. Unlocked by completing Karma and Sutra. Q-Piddy (Q-Pernikiss) - The final girl who you are going to encounter. She is a goddess of love who has helped you through out the game. Unlocked by completing The Dark One. Darya - The Out-of-the-World Goddess you encountered when you summoned her into this world by throwing Diamonds into the Water. Unlocked by purchasing Darya Bundle. NOTE: To unlock a girl you must have previously unlocked all the girls whose portrait appears above her. For example: you cannot unlock Bearverly before unlocking Fumi. Trivia * In Crush Crush's Twitter account, they have stated that they might add "monster girls". * Morgo (A.K.A. Artist Panda), the head of Sad Panda Studios (and therefore creator of the game), states that she draws the girls nude underneath. * Cassie, Iro, and Eva are the only girls to be directly injured. ** Although, Cassie is the only one sent to the hospital. * Mio and Quill are based off of and named after Artist Panda's cats. ** This might also be the reason why Quill has the scarf that Mio usually wears in her Friend scene. * There are a total of 20 unlockable and playable girls in the game (although there will be more girls added, depending on collaborations, new ideas, etc.). * Ayano is the main character controled by the player in the game Yandere Simulator (made by YandereDev). ** Generica is based off of Ayano's rival, named Kokona Haruka, and has a similar hairstyle. ** There is a remote possibility that canonically the protagonist of Crush Crush be the Senpai of Yandere Simulator. If this is true ironically while the protagonist seeks to create a harem, Ayano seeks to get rid of all the other girls to be the only girl of the Senpai, being an irritation to the others. * Darya can be purchased at Bundle Section for 15USD Category:Index Category:Character